The invention relates to a cuvette rotor having individual, radially arranged cuvettes, as can be used in automatically operating analytical centrifuge systems for testing biological fluids, such as, for example, blood, blood plasma or blood serum.
The biological fluids are centrifuged before the analysis, if necessary, and mixed with specific reagents, as are, for example, required for PT, aPTT, fibrinogen and factor II to XII tests, in order to determine certain properties or substances contained herein, and the result of the reaction is recorded optically.
A cuvette rotor for analyses of this type is disclosed in European Patent Application 0,163,038. The individual, circularly arranged cuvettes extend radially and are closed on all sides. Each of them has two chambers which are separated from one another by a barrier and are provided with an orifice for filling. One chamber is charged with biological fluid and the other with specific reagent which mixes and reacts with the biological fluid as soon as the two liquids reach the peripherally arranged chamber due to the effect of the centrifugal forces. Optical measurement is carried out at right angles to the plane of the rotor through the peripherally arranged chamber with a fixed path length through the fluid to be analyzed.